Chained Rose
by King TigerMasters
Summary: This is just a little story I made for my friend on DeviantArt. It features Cinder and Ruby in a very unique situation. [Warning this does feature bondage so...yeah] cover art by YinYangSeiryu


**Tiger: Happy Holidays everyone, I am Prince TigerMasters with a gift for my friend, YinYangSeiryu. Now, this story doesn't reflect his work on DeviantArt. He just made the cover art for this story. If you're looking for a good manga series, check out his story JOTUB. And with the advertising out the way, on with the story.**

* * *

Ruby slowly wore up to find her legs chained together and her arms bond to a wall. She tried to remember anything that would result in her predicament. As she tried to figure everything out, the sounds of heels hitting the floor approaching her. Ruby struggled to break free but is was all in veil as the binds the held her were securely locked in place. Despite this, the huntress still fought until a hand cupped her face and a thumb brushed across her cheek.

"Now, now Ruby dear," a voice called out, "there's nothing to worry about." Ruby analysed the voice before realizing who it was.

"Cinder," Ruby asked slightly scared. Cinder emerged from the shadows but she wasn't wearing her usual attire. She was now wearing an black outfit consisting of a leather corset that covered her breast, knee high heel boots and elbow long fingerless gloves. Cinder let out a small laugh before digging her nails into Ruby's flesh. Ruby inhaled sharply as Cinder refused to let her grip go. Ruby was about to protest but Cinder silence her with a kissed. Ruby was shocked to see this side of Cinder as the older woman forcibly removed her clothes. Cinder then removed the shackles that bound Ruby's arms but not here leg; causing Ruby to fall on the cold concrete floor.

Ruby tried to get back up but Cinder had place a foot on the back of her.

"Why are you doing this," Ruby asked scared out of her mind.

"Silence," Cinder said as she applied pressure to Ruby's head, "a good pet doesn't speak."

" _Pet?"_ Ruby thought to herself, " _does Cinder think of me as a pet?"_ As she finished her though, she felt something slap against her bare ass causing her to yelp in pain. She tried to see what had happened but Cinder's foot was preventing her from seeing anything but the floor. Ruby kept on yelling as the pain intensified with no sign of stopping. After have her fill, Cinder stopped and admire the now bright red ass of her "pet". She then grabbed Ruby by the hair to the point where eye level with each other. Cinder then placed the source of the pain to Ruby's pain; a riding crop.

"You've done well so far my pet. I think you deserve a reward." Cinder's lips pressed against Ruby's and engaged in a deep passionate kiss. Ruby was confused about everything. First she was chained, then beaten and now making out with Cinder. However, the kiss got a little more intense as Ruby felt something poke at her pussy. The object was larger than her small vagina could take. Ruby tried to protest but Cinder kept her lips firmly against hers. Cinder press the object further in; past her dripping pussy lips and now teasing her hymen. Cinder broke the kiss allowing Ruby to properly breath.

""Please, don't," Ruby said weakly. Cinder smirked as she forced the object past her hymen causing Ruby to scream and bleed. Cinder did not move the object but let it rest deep inside Ruby as tear fell from eyes.

"Now tell me, who are you," Cinder asked setting Ruby completely free. Ruby to a minute before speaking.

"I...am...your...pet," Ruby said in between pants.

"And what are your propose here?"

""To be nothing more than your plaything. To do whatever you want whenever you want."

"Good," Cinder removed her corset revealing her goddess like body to Ruby. "Now, I think it's time for dinner." Cinder sat on the floor with her legs spread out and beckon Ruby towards her. Ruby crawled on all fours until she got to Cinder pussy. Ruby slowly licked Cinder causing her master to moan in pleasure. Cinder pulled out a small switch and pressed it m; causing the object inside Ruby to vibrate. The huntress moaned loudly as she was nose deep inside her master making Cinder moan as well. This went on for awhile before Cinder climaxed over Ruby's face yet Ruby did not. Cinder got up as Ruby crawled to her master.

"Please master, I want to cum. I want to cum so badly." Cinder looked at the pleasing eyes of her pet before turning the speed up on the vibrator causing Ruby to cum instantly. As Ruby collapsed from her orgasm, Cinder placed a collar around Ruby's neck before whispering in Ruby's ear and kissed her.

"You are the best pet I ever had." Cinder carried Ruby to a cage with a small bed inside. She gently place Ruby in the cage and locked it before walking away. "Until next time, my pet."

* * *

 **Now, this is a one-shot so don't expect another chapter. This was done for a friend who gave me a great gift of fanart for my birthday so this is my way of repaying him. This is Prince TigerMasters saying, Ciao and happy holidays.**


End file.
